Sweet Love
by windakyu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya Kyuhyun yang berusia 18 tahun di paksa menikah dengan Siwon yang 11 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun benci di perlakukan layaknya pembantu. Akankah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Siwon? / WonKyu / BL, Family, Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Author Pov

Kyuhyun bangun dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Cahaya matahari sudah meruak di wajahnya, ia menatap langit-langit dan mendesah diiringi dengan lamunannya. Kyuhyun memikirkan masalah Perjodohan yang menimpa dirinya, semalam orang tuanya memberitahu prihal perjodohan yang tak lama lagi akan terlaksana tepat di saat Kyuhyun berusia 19 tahun atau kurang lebih beberapa bulan lagi. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Orang tuanya akan menjodohkannya padahal Kyuhyun masih sekolah.

Setelah Lamunannya sirna, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Cahaya hangat itu seakan berbondong masuk menghangatkan seluruh kamar. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Disana sepasang suami istri sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

''Pagi, Mom and Dad,'' sapanya memberikan Morning Kiss untuk kedua orang tuanya.

''Pagi juga sayang,'' jawab Orang Tuanya kompak. Kyuhyun menyimpan tasnya di atas kursi dan mengambil tempat di samping tasnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa potong roti bakar dari dalam pemanggang.

''Aigo, Hannie kau lihat Kyuhyun sangat manis kalau memakai almamater seperti ini. Pantas saja keluarga Choi sangat menyukainya,'' ujar Heechul memandangi anak bungsunya. Kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan rotinya, ia teramat sensitif dengan kata-kata Choi.

''Kau benar Chullie, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menikahkan mereka secepatnya,'' timpal Hankyung. Kali ini untung Kyuhyun sedang tidak mengunyah makanan. Kyuhyun mengelap bibir merahnya denga tissue kemudian bangun dan memakai tas ranselnya.

''Sayang, mau berangkat sekarang?'' tanya Heechul.

''Ne, Aku berangkat,'' ucap Kyuhyun datar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ada salam atau ciuman untuk Orang tuanya. Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan heran, ''Apa dia marah?'' tanya Hankyung, Heechul menggeleng ''Tidak tahu,''

''Padahal aku belum memberitahu kalau nanti siang kita harus pergi ke Busan,'' ucap Hankyung. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, ''Kita titipkan saja dia pada Calon suaminya, bagaimana Hannie?''

''Ide bagus, aku akan menelphon keluarga Choi secepatnya,''

Kyuhyun Pov

Aish menyebalkan, Mommy dan Daddy selalu membahas mengenai pernikahan sih? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menikah muda. Apa jadinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih muda menikah dengan seorang Ahjusshi tua, ck bisa-bisa seluruh sekolah akan membicarakanku. Jangan-jangan nanti Aku masuk Televisi dengan kasus Pernikahan Dini, tapi tidak mungkin usiakau sudah lebih 17 tahun.

Aku punya ide, dari pada pergi ke sekolah tapi pikiranku sedang kacau, kan percuma nanti pelajaran pun tidak akan masuk. Lebih baik aku pergi ke Mall, aku dengar Game Baru sudah terbit. Yes! Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkannya.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun turun dari dalam taksi di halaman sebuah Mall paling besar di Seoul. Mall serba ada kebanggaan Korea Selatan yang di Design dengan gaya modern dan elit, bukan saja sebagai sarana berbelanja tapi juga biasa di pakai untuk acara-acara resmi perusahaan, seperti rapat dengan kolega atau mungkin Ulang tahun perusahaan.

Semua mata mulai beralih pada Kyuhyun. Di jam sekolah seorang pelajar yang memakai baju dari Sekolah Elit masuk kedalam Mall dengan santainya. Tidak peduli pasang mata terus memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, toh dia datang untuk berbelanja bukan bermain atau sekedar nongkrong.

Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana saat melewati beberapa pegawai yang masih menatapnya. Kyuhyun berdecak, bukannya menanyai apa yang Kyuhyun butuhkan mereka malah memandanginya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dicarinya, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mencari Kaset Game yang ia inginkan.

Kericuhan kembali terjadi saat seorang Namja tampan dan gagah membelokan tubuhnya dari Restoran yang berada di dalam Mall tersebut. Sepertinya Namja itu sudah melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa Kliennya. Dia, Ceo yang menawan berhasil menebarkan pesonanya di depan Pegawai dan Pangunjung Mall. Semua pegawai bukan hanya terpesona tapi juga kompak membungkukan badannya saat Namja itu berjalan melewati mereka.

''Kyyyaaa... Kyeoppa,'' ''Kyyyaaa... Cubit aku kalau aku salah lihat,''

Disaat semua pasang mata berpusat pada Namja tampan itu, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah mencak-mencak memarahi Kasir yang mencuekannya.

''YA! Aku mau membeli Kaset Game ini,''ucapnya kesal. Kasir itu tidak menaggapinya, Kyuhyun akhirnya memukul meja kasir dengan kasar.

''YA! Aku mau membayar kaset ini,'' teriaknya kemudian mengembungkan pipi Chubbynya yang memerah karena menahan kesal.

Mendengar keributan, Namja tampan tadi masuk kedalam Toko dimana Kyuhyun berada. Refleks kasir tadi menjerit histeris. Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya dengan segera. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang histeris hanya karena seorang Ahjusshi.

''Maaf Noona apa ada masalah?'' tanya Namja tampan itu ramah. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya di panggil Noona. Apa selain tua Ahjusshi itu juga buta? Seorang pelajar yang memakai pakaian laki-laki di sebut Noona, tentunya Kyuhyun memakai Celana.

''Ahjusshi, apa kau tahu dimana Ruang Manager Mall ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

''Memangnya ada apa? Apa pelayanan Mall kami kurang baik,?'' tanya Namja itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai jadi dia pemilik Mall ini, pantas saja semua orang terkesima dengan kedatangannya.

''Jadi kau pemiliknya? Pantas saja pegawaimu tidak benar. Aku tidak jadi berbelanja disini, pelayanan disini sangat buruk'' ucap Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali kaset Gamenya dan berjalan keluar. Semua orang membuka mulutnya, seorang Choi Siwon di remehkan oleh seorang anak SMA:

''Tunggu Noona, aku meminta maaf atas pelayanan kami yang kurang baik,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap jengkel Siwon, ''Ahjusshi, aku bukan Yeoja. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat seragamku? aku memakai celana bukan rok,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Memang benar sih Kyuhyun memakai Celana tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik? Rambut coklatnya yang sedikit gondrong, mata Onyxnya yang bening, sepasang pipi Chubby yang kemerahan karena mungkin kepanasan. Dan keringat yang menambah penampilannya, Sexy.

''Ah, Maaf saya kira anda seorang Yeoja. Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf atas pelayanan yang buruk dan salah memanggil anda Noona, bagaimana kalau saya memberikan kaset Game Gratis?'' tawar Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun berseri, itu artinya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang jajannya. Tapi tetep saja Kyuhyun kesal, bukan karena di panggil Noona, karena ia sudah biasa di sangka Yeoja. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah saat tadi ia di cuekan oleh kasir, Kyuhyun Type orang yang benci di cuekan.

''Tidak Perlu. Kalau kasir itu di pecat, baru aku akan memaafkanmu,'' ucap Kyuhyun asal. Semua yang menonton kembali tercengang, wajah kasir itu mendadak pucat.

''Baiklah, Yoona-sshi kau di Pecat, segera kemasi barang-barangmu,'' ucap Siwon pada pegawainya. Kyuhyun terkejut! Siwon berani memecat pegawainya demi Kyuhyun? Kasir itu langsung terduduk lemas.

''Sudah. Sekarang kau ikut aku,'' Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun keluar, Kyuhyun yang masih Shock hanya dapat menurut.

.

.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

''Masuklah, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah kok,'' ucap Siwon yang sebelumnya mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling sampai jam pulang tiba. Ia tahu Kyuhyun membolos.

''Tadi, aku hanya bercanda,'' ucap Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, gara-gara Dia seseorang kehilangan pekerjaannya.

''Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sudah lama aku ingin memecatnya, kerjanya sangat tidak bagus. Gomawo...'' Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tidak tahu siapa nama Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun.''

''Ne, Gomawo Kyuhyunnie. Karena kau aku punya alasan untuk memecatnya,'' ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun sempat bengong selama 3 detik.

''Oh, yasudah ya. Aku mau masuk dulu Ahjusshi,'' ucap Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Siwon dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Lalu Kyuhyun masuk tanpa menoreh atau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

''Dasar anak kecil, Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kau menggemaskan,''

''Eh? Tunggu dulu, jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? apa aku tidak salah dengar,''

KyuHyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tangan kosong. Gara-gara insiden di Mall ia jadi gagal mendapatkan kaset game yang sudah diincarnya. Bisa-bisa nanti temannya, Changmin mengejeknya karena berbohong bilang mempunyai game tersebut. Kyuhyun melempar tas dan sepatunya ke sembarang tempat lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil air di dalam lemari es.

Di pintu kulkas Kyuhyun menemukan 'memo' dari Ibunya. Kyuhyun mengambil memo itu dan membaca pesar dari Heechul.

- Kyuhyunnie, Mommy dan Daddy harus keluar Kota mendadak. Kami akan tinggal di Busan selama 1 bulan sampai pernikahan kalian tiba. Selama itu calon suamimu akan menemanimu di rumah, jadi bersikap baiklah padanya Sayang.-

PS : Tidak ada bantahan!

By : Hee-Mom ^^

Kyuhyun memuncratkan air yang hampir di telannya. Hampir saja gelas yang berada di genggamannya itu jatuh. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka orang tuanya akan meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah bersama dengan seorang Ahjusshi. Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

''Mommy, Daddy kalian JAHAT!''

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari kearah meja telphon. Di tekannya beberapa nomor yang sudah di hapalnya. Sambil menunggu telphon masuk Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar calon suaminya itu tidak datang.

''Bagaimana caranya membuat Namja itu tidak tinggal disini? Setahuku dia berusia 9 tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu artinya dia seseorang yang bekerja. Aku yakin dia akan sibuk dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemaniku. Jadi dengan begitu Mommy pasti akan pulang,'' ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri diiringi dengan seringainya.

10 Menit, tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan kembali menekan nomornya, tapi kali ini panggilannya terputus begitu saja karena Heechul mematikan Ponselnya.

''Mommy menyebalkan!''

.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Karena merasa rencananya akan berjalan lancar, dengan mengadu kalau calon suaminya itu tidak menemaninya Kyuhyun yakin Heechul akan pulang lebih cepat. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih tidur di kamarnya.

5 jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 8 malam seorang Namja atau Calon suami Kyuhyun datang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa jinjingan yang berisi makanan yg ia beli dari Restoran.

Namja itu memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali, tapi tidak kunjung di buka juga. Namja itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 8 malam, seharusnya Kyuhyun ada di rumah. Teringat kalau orang tua Kyuhyun mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya dan juga mereka memberikan wewenang agar calon suaminya itu bisa keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun kapan pun akhirnya ia membuka sendiri pintu itu dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya.

Saat masuk keadaan rumah masih gelap. Namja itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakan seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Dan benar saja saat membuka kamarnya, Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu menggemaskan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka dan mulut yang juga terbuka, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Merasa gemas Namja itu mengecup pipi Chubby Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menutup dan membuka kembali mulutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Tidak ingin mengganggu atau membuat Kyuhyun bangun, Namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disimpannya jinjingan yang di bawanya di atas meja, Lalu ia mengeluarkan dan menata makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja. Setengah dari makanan yang di bawanya ia simpan di lemari penghangat,untuk Kyuhyun makan nanti. Dengan santai Namja itu menyantap makan malamnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia bermimpi seekor kuda mencium pipinya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena merasa kantuknya hilang seketika Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dari atas ia mendengar suara piring dan sendok yang beradu, Kyuhyun mendadak horor jangan-jangan di rumahnya ada hantu.

Dengan hati yang was-was Kyuhyun turun dari tangga dan berjalan keruang makan. Dar iarah pintu ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di meja makan. Kyuhyun berpikiran kalau bisa jadi itu maling. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Kyuhyun mendekati Namja itu, ia membawa kantong plastik untuk menangkap kepala maling tersebut.

''Ya...Maling ! Kena kau...!'' teriak Kyuhyun memasukan kepala namja itu ke dalam kantong plastik. Namja itu refleks melawan dan mencoba melepaskan kepalanya.

''hmmm..leeepphhhaaaasssss...''namja itu berontak meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya. Bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun semakin berusaha mengikat plastiknya. Karena tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu, Namja itu menggigit tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menjerit dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher namja itu.

''Aaaarrrrhhhhggg! Maling sialan..!''

Namja itu melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya dan membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyunyang sedang mengelus tangannya.

''Aku calon suamimu bukannya maling,'' ucap Namja itu. Kyuhyun hampir saja pingsan melihat siapa orang yang menjadi calon suaminya itu. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas wajah calon suaminya itu.

''YA! Ahjusshi kenapa kau ada di rumahku?''

''Aku Calon Suamimu, dan eommamu menyuruhku tinggal disini,''

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ahjusshi yang di temuinya di Mall tadi siang ternyata adalah calon suaminya. Choi Siwon seorang pemilik 'Hyundai Departement Store' adalah calon suami dari Cho Kyuhyun,seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dan seorang penggila Game dan belanja !

''Aish pelan-pelan Ahjusshi Pabo,'' umpat Kyuhyun saat Siwon memberikan alhokol dilengannya. Rupanya gigitan Siwon cukup berbahaya. Sampai-sampai kulit Kyuhyun yang kelewat sensitif itu membiru.

''Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja menggigitmu,''

''Eh, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?''

''Panggilaku Hyung. Atau Wonnie Hyung. Aku masuk karena punya kunci duplikat. Orangtuamu yang mempercayakan Kau dan rumah ini padaku,''

''Aku tidak mengira namja yang sering Eomma ceritakan adalah kau, kakek-kaket tua '' ucap Kyuhyun sambil meringis pelan memandangi lengannya.

''Kau pikir aku tidak kaget? Ternyata calonku adalah seorang anak kecil yang suka marah-marah sepertimu. '' ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatapSiwon.

''Kau bilang apa Ahjusshi, kau pikir aku suka di jodohkan dengan kakek-kakek''

''YAaaaaaa...Aku masih muda''

''YA…..Ahjusshi sakit, arrrggh perih ! kau kira kulitku seperti kulit badak seenaknya saja kau tekan dan gigit lagi?'' Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, Siwon sedikit bersalah membuat Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

''Maaf,Habisnya kau menyebalkan anak kecil''

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau Siwon tahu dia sedang mengumpat. Bisa-bisa tangannya yang membiru itu semakin parah.

''Jadi kau akan tinggal disini?!'' Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Nhe, sampai pesta pernikahan,''

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lagi, ia tidak suka membahas pesta pernikahan. Walau Kyuhyun tahu tidak bisa menolak tapi tetap saja batinnya belum siap menjadi seorang istri.

''Tapi bukankah Kau bekerja, dan pastinya kau sibuk. Jadi lebih baik tinggal diappartement saja yang dekat dengan kantor. Aku tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri disini,''

''Apa kau lupa, Aku Choi Siwon pemilik Hyundai Departement Store. Itu artinya terserah aku mau masuk kerja setiap hari, mau lembur atau tidak atau tinggal di Kantor semauku,''

Kyuhyun bungkam, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Benar juga Siwon itu pemiliknya dan tentunya terserah dia mau datang kapan saja ke kantornya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama seorang Ahjusshi di rumahnya sendiri.-_-

Kyuhyun Pov

''Hey!ambilkan aku Coffee,''

Aku memutarbola mataku bosan, bosan. Yah sangat bosan pada Namja di sebelahku ini T^ yang selama 1 Minggu ini menjadi penghuni baru di rumahku. Menyebalkan bukan ?! Kami tidak Pernah akur tapi tinggal bersama.

''Ambil saja sendiri. Aku bukan pem-ban-tu-mu,'' ucapku meliriknya yang tengah membacakoran bisnis dan kembali fokus dengan tugas Sekolahku.

''Hey,Anak kecil . Cepat, kalau orang dewasa menyuruh itu seharusnya kau langsung laksanakan,'' ucapnya, lalu dengan sangat menyebalkan menutup buku yang sedang aku pelajari untuk ulangan besok T^T.

''Yak! Jangan memanggilku anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa, lihat tinggiku saja hampir mengalahkanmu orang tua,'' kataku tak terima.

''Jinjja?! Lihat kau saja tidak mempunyai bulu, seperti ini dari mana dewasanya, eoh?!''ucapnya mengelus betisku yg mulus karena aku memakai celana pendek. Aish sentuhannya membuatku geli.

''Aish, menyebalkan.'' ku tinggalkan Namja menyebalkan ini. Dari pada aku mati masuk kedalam kamarku, tidak lupa aku menguncinya juga. Semenjak ada Namja itu, aku selalu tidak pernah lupa mengunci kamar. Kalau tidak aish, bisa saja namja itu diam-diam masuk.

Hah,Pabo! Kyuhyun! Bukuku?! Aish, aku malah meninggalkan buku itu di sana. Kalau aku keluar lagi, nanti Namja itu mengira yang lain-lain lagi. Aish lebih baik tidak usah.

SiwonPov

Ini buku apa?! Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa membawa bukunya. Aigo, dasar anak kecil. Pantas saja Orang Tuanya menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini. Selain untuk melakukan pendekatan tapi juga untuk menjaganya. Sekarang ini dia baru kelas 3 SMA, hah masih kecil di bandingkan aku yang sudah bekerja. Sebaiknya aku antarkan saja buku ini padanya, siapa tahu dia butuh untuk belajar.

-Tok...Tok-

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga. Apa dia tidur?!

''Kyuhyun-ah,Kyu buka pintunya.''

''Apa kau tidur?!''

''Baiklah. Aku tinggalkan bukumu di depan pintu, aku pergi dulu''

Kutinggalkan dia yang masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kecil itu di dalam sana. Padahal Aku ingin mengajaknya memilih baju pengantin. Sebentar lagi saat ulang tahunnya ke 19 dan tepat dia lulus sekolahaku akan menikahinya. Walaupun usia kami terpaut beda jauh, tapi Aku sungguh ingin menikahinya karena Aku mencintainya.

KyuhyunPov

Sepertinya Namja itu sudah pergi. Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku bisa menyelesaikan PRku. Aku keluar dan mengambil buku di depan pintu. Aku sedikit aneh dengan Namja itu tidak menolak di jodohkan denganku. Padahal kan dilingkungan kantornya pasti banyak Yeoja yang cantik.

Dan sekarang dia masih saja berharap kalau aku akan menikah dengannya. Ah~ Aku tidak mengerti pikiran Namja itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kalau bukan karena Perjanjian orang tua kami, aku tidak akan mau menikah atau tinggal dengannya. Masih banyak Namja yang seumuran denganku, mereka tampan dan juga berjiwa muda.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Pov

Pagi-pagi sekali, Siwon sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Siwon mempersiapkan sarapan untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turun dari tangga. Namja Cantik itu terlihat santai dan tidak tegang sama sekali, walau hari itu dia harus berhadapan dengan soal-soal ulangan.

''Namja tua, kau memasak?!'' ucap Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon di meja makan.

''Anak kecil, cepat duduk dan makan masakanku! Aku jamin kau pasti mudah mengerjakan ulanganmu,''

''Aku takut kalau Kau memberinya racun,''

''Mwo?! Mana mungkin, aku masih waras Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat makan atau kau mau aku suapi melalui mulutku?''

''Mwo! Ya! Dasar Mesummmmm!'' Kyuhyun memukuli pundak Siwon dengan puas. Siwon tidak menghindar, dia hanya pura-pura meringis.

''Ahhh..Sakit Kyu, hentikan...'' ucapnya dengan wajah asyik memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjarak dekat darinya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan tertunduk malu. Dengan manis Kyuhyun mundur dan memasukan Roti tawar ke dalam Ompreng. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak memakan Nasi Goreng buatanku? Dan Kau tidak makan dirumah, Kyu?'' tanya Siwon kecewa.

''Dengar Ahjusshi, Seonsaengnim bilang nasi goreng tidak baik di makan saat sarapan, terlebih lagi saat akan ulangan nanti otak susah konsentrasi. Sudah ya aku sudah telat. Aku bisa memakan roti di Jalan.''ucap Kyuhyun kemudian meminum sedikit susunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

''Biar Aku antar,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon.

''Baiklah,Cepat!'' ucapnya lalu kembali jalan. Siwon tersenyum dan dengan semangat mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

-Skip Time-

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Ia melirik jam di lengah kirinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya, sebelum teman-temannya mengajak dia Pergi jalan-jalan di Mall. Bisa-bisa nanti Siwon yang akan menjemputnya itu marah-marah padanya.

''Aish Namja itu lama sekali,'' gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu Siwon di depan pintu Gerbang. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

- 5 Menit lagi aku sampai -

By : Choi Ahjusshi Tua!

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, Seharusnya dia pulang sendiri saja. Tapi 5 menit bukankah tidak lama?!

''Menunggu Jemputan?!'' tanya seorang Namja yg sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

''Nh...ee''jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Namja di depannya.

''Hmm, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng,'' ucap Namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah harus menolak tawaran Namja di depannya.

''Mianhae Yesung-ah,'' Sesal Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Yesung menjawab sebuah Audi TT Couple Berwarna Putih sudah datang dan terparkir tepat di depan Mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat Siwon datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Yesung memperhatikan mobil didepannya, apa dia yang menjemput Kyuhyun? Batin Yesung bertanya-tanya.

''Cepat Masuk,'' titah Siwon membuka sedikit Kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum Canggung pada Yesung.

''Yesung, Aku pulang duluan yaaa... Bye..'' pamitnya melambaikan tangannya. Yesung mengangguk. Buru-buru Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Siwon sempat menatap Yesung dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya, melewati Yesung.

''Sekarang kita mampir ke Butik dulu,'' ucap Siwon tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hampir tidur terbangun kembali.

''Butik?! Memangnya Kita mau apa?!' tanya Kyuhyun malas. Siwon melirik ke arahnya,''Memilih baju pengantin dan juga cincin,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, apa pernikahan mereka secepat itu.

''Tapi aku-''

''Tidak ada bantahan Cho Kyuhyun, Kau ingat pesan Orang Tuamu? Atau Kau mau aku melaporkanmu pada Ayahmu?''

Aish,mau tidak mau Kyuhyun diam! Kalau sampai Hankyung terlebih lagi Heechul tahu bisa-bisa dia dibunuh. Ternyata Siwon pandai sekali mengancamnya?!

''Arraseo,Cepat jalankan mobilmu dengan cepat agar Aku bisa langsung pulang dan tidur,''ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan. . .

''YA ! Jangan kencang-kencang''

-SKIP TIME-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hari-hari yang di lalui Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti biasa. Penuh dengan pertengkaran ringan, perdebatan, kadang juga romantis bahkan serius sekalipun. Walau Kyuhyun belum menandakan rasa Cinta pada Siwon, tapi sepertinya Namja penggila Game itu mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada Siwon.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, sampailah Kyuhyun pada usia 19 tahun. Tidak ada pesta ulang tahun untuknya, kecuali Pesta Pernikahan yang sudah di siapkan oleh OrangTuanya. Kyuhyun sempat menolak, tapi akhirnya ia luluh setelah di paksa Oleh Heechul dengan alasan-alasan dramatisnya. Keluarga Choi menyambut dengan baik keputusan keluarga Cho untuk menikahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di tanggal 3 Februari.

Siwon POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang sangat aku cintai. Bahkan kami tinggal serumah selama 1 bulan selama Orang Tuanya dinas di Luar kota

Sebenarnya itu hanya cara orang tua Kami agar Aku melakukan pendekatan lebih dalam dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar manis sekarang. Walau dia itu cerewet, suka melawan, suka mengataiku, boros, tidak bisa masak, penyuka game, sensitif, kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia punya sisi feminim yang benar-benar Cute & Menggemaskan

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjadi Suaminya" Aku berdiri di depan cermin mengamati tubuhku yang kini mengenakan Tuxedo Putih lengkap dengan celana berwarna putih juga.

Sudah aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan ini semua. Membangun rumah tangga yang indah dengan seorang yang kekanakan? Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dia itu menyebalkan. Aku terlalu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pendampung hidupku. Aku berjanji akan merubah dia menjadi lebih baik. Akan kubuat Kyuhyun menjadi Ny paling bahagia

" Kita hadapi hari ini " Aku keluar dari ruang pengantin pria menuju Gereja dimana kami akan mengiklarkan janji suci sehidup semati.

Kyuhyun POV

''Apa aku harus melakukan ini ?" Kuamati seluruh tubuhku yang kini mengenakan pakaian pengantin, ah! Aku tak percaya akan melakukan ini. Menikah dengan Namjayang menyebalkan. Harus memulai kehidupan baru dengannya. Di sisi lain aku tidak bisa membantah Daddy dan mengecewakan Mommy. Sudah cukup aku mengecewakan mereka. Apa sekarang waktunya aku membalas budi?! Walau aku merasa hangat saat bersama Siwon, tetap aja aku tidak berpikir kalau aku mencintainya.

-Klikk

''Kyuhyun apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Mommy menghampiri ku.

"Mom,Aku tidak sanggup" ucapku lirih dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pasti bisa Jagi. Percayalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu " Mommy memegang erat tangan ku dan memberikan kekuatan padaku

" Mom aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, makanya aku mau melakukan ini semua" ucapku lagi meyakinkan, Aku coba tersenyum agar Mommy tidak hawatir

"Gomawo jagi. . ayo kita keluar"

Mommy menuntun kumamasuki ruang acara dan memberikanku pada Daddy menuju calon suamiku. Aku berjalan dengan debaran di dadaku. Ya Tuhan, restuilah ke putusanku. Mudahkan jalanku dalam menghadapi semua ini.

Sampai acara selesai aku tak berani melihat ke arah Siwon yang kini menjadi suamiku sekaligus mulai sekarang akan mengatur segala kebutuhan hidupku. Orang Tuaku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Paris, usaha Daddy memang sedang di guncang masalah. Dengan menikahnya Aku dengan Siwon, mereka tidak perlu pusing untuk membiayai hidupku karena sekarang ada Siwon yang bertanggung jawab.

Author Pov

WonKyu Room

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, ia terus menundukan kepala. Kini hatinya sangat kacau mengingat kini dia mempunyai suami yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Hari ulang tahunnya pun kacau, padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin merayakannya bersama dengan teman-temannya di Vila. Menginap dan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Kyuhyun justru harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Choi Kyuhyun apakah kau bisu?" goda Siwon berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdelik dan merasa risih melihat wajahnya yg begitu dekat.

"Apakah kau senang?" ucap Kyuhyun matanya mulai menajam melirik Siwon yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Senang?! Tentu saja sekarang Kita sudah resmi menikah, dan aku bisa. . . '' goda Siwon memainkan matanya. Refleks Kyuhyun menutupi area dadanya dengan bantal dan berjalan menjauhi Siwon.

''Bisa apa?! Mau membalas Kejahilanku selama ini? Mau memberiku obat gatal seperti aku dulu melakukan itu padamu, atau...'' Kyuhyun berdelik tajam. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi Aku ingin memiliki Cinta Pertamaku secara utuh'' Bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang, cinta pertama? memilikinya dengan utuh?

''Yak...Yak... Jangan mempermainkanku..''' Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon. Tidak bisa di pungkiri dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

''Kau terlalu sensitif, Cepat tidur. Lagi pula aku Capek untuk berolahraga malam denganmu'' ucap Siwon tersenyum seduktif dan langsung keluar dari Kamar pengantin Mereka. Mulut Kyuhyun sukses terbuka lebar?

''Mwo? Olahraga Denganku?'' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Pada dasarnya dia memang polos, walau dia tahutentang apa itu 'Hubungan Sex' Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peka tentang ritual sepertiitu. Baginya hubungan seperti itu terjadi jika dua belah pihak saling mencintai. Sekarang ia merasa tidak mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun dengan santai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memakai selimut bergambar Pikachu kesayangannya setelah sebelumnya di ambil dari kopernya, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa bantal kecil yang di atasnya terdapat banyak bunga mawar. Kyuhyun menguap dengan lucu dan mulai menutup matanya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Byur!

''Ah,!'' pekik Kyuhyun saat merasakan guyuran air mengenai wajahnya. Namja cantik itu langsung terbangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Di samping tempat tidur, Siwon sudah berdiri dengan membawa sebuah gayung.

''Apa yang kau lakukan ?!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan selembar kertas pada Kyuhyun.

''Apa Ini?!''

''Baca saja. Perhatikan dengan baik isinya, tidak perlu protes karena tidak ada aturan untuk itu''

Kyuhyun berdecih, Apa maksudnya pagi-pagi membangunkannya dan bertindak bagaikan seorang Big Boss. Dasar Ahjusshi Tua! menyebalkan! Masih mengumpat dihatinya, Kyuhyun beralih membaca kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

[ PERATURAN CHOI HOUSEHOLD ] :

Pasal 1 : ''Kewajiban Istri''

1.1. Istri harus bangun lebih awal dari Suami

1.2. Istri wajib menyiapkan kebutuhan suami, mulai dari pakaian sampai sarapan

1.3. Istri wajib mencium tangan suami sebelum suami pergi kerja dan istri berangkat sekolah

1.4. Istri harus membersihkan seluruh rumah, memasak, mencuci pakaian dan menyetrika.

1.5. Istri diwajibkan berhemat, dilarang membeli barang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebutuhan rumah tangga

1.6. Tidak memakai jasa pembantu, kecuali istri hamil / punya bayi.

1.7. Istri dilarang pulang melebihi dari jam 06.00 PM

1.8. Kemanapun istri pergi harus meminta ijin terlebih dulu pada suami

1.9. Dilarang melawan suami saat suami ingin melakukan sesuatu pada istri (?)

1.10. Peraturan ini di buat untuk di taati. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat apapun alasannya.

Pasal 2 : ''Kewajiban Suami''

2.1. Suami membantu pekerjaan istri saat tidak mempunyai pekerjaan

2.2. Weekend suami harus tinggal di rumah

2.3. Suami berkewajibkan memberikan uang belanja sesuai kebutuhan, tidak lebih!

2.4. Suami akan menggantikan pekerjaan istri disaat istri hamil, sakit, atau terkena musibah

2.5. Suami akan mengecek keuangan rumah tangga setiap akhir bulan

2.6. Peraturan ini dibuat untuk di taati, bisa di ganggu gugat sesuai kebutuhan dan kemauan suami

Kyuhyun langsung berteriak histeris setelah membaca semua peraturan yang dibuat oleh Siwon, '' Mwo? Apa-apaan ini?!''

''Itu UUD rumah tangga. Aku akan mencopy dan menempelkannya di setiap titik rumah, supaya Kita tidak lupa,'' jawab Siwon santai. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun merobek-robek kertas yang berisi aturan tidak masuk akal itu.

''Peraturan untuk Kita ?! Jelas-jelas isinya untukku semua,''

''Honey, baca peraturan pasal 2 ayat 1-6. Bukankah semua itu sangat berat untuk seorang Choi Siwon yang super sibuk ini, eumm?'' ucap Siwon dengan memasang mimik belas kasihan, Kyuhyun membaca kembali pasal 2 ayat 1-6.

Mwo, memberatkan apanya? Bukankah semua peraturan itu sangatlah menguntungkan untuk Siwon. Dan lagi disana tertera , suami hanya mengantikan pekerjaan istri disaat suami tidak ada kerjaan dan istri hamil? Sepertinya otak Siwon sudah konslet.

Pertama, Suami tidak ada pekerjaan itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Ceo seperti Siwon tidak punya pekerjaan, bukankah puluhan cabang Mall yang dikelolanya tidak butuh ia urus? Bukankah tidak ada kata libur untuk Mall, Weekend pun ia tetap melakukan pengecekan rutin.

Kedua, saat Istri hamil? Ayolah, Kita tahu kalau mereka berdua itu Namja. Dan seorang Namja di kodratkan tidak memiliki rahim, kecuali keajaiban itu datang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam, kenapa harus ada aturan seperti itu ? Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah, memasak? Dalam mimpi sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu. Sekarang dengan mudahnya Siwon meminta Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu sebagai kegiatan sehari-hari. Harus bangun jam berapa Kyuhyun untuk melakukan semua itu? Dia masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah setelah menerima ijazah.

Belum lagi berhemat! Kyuhyun type orang yang suka menghamburkan uang. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai anak tunggal dari Cho HanKyung belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyimpan uangnya atau bahkan menahan hasrat belanjanya demi berhemat. Dilahirkan dari keluarga berada dan memiliki banyak kartu kredit membuat Kyuhyun tidak usah menghemat uangnya demi memenuhi hobi belanjanya.

Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun frustasi adalah, NO MAID! Perlu digaris bawahi, Tanpa Pembantu! Mau jadi apa rumah sebesar itu tanpa pembantu? Rumah yang hampir setengah dari Time Squere itu harus diurus Kyuhyun sendiri? Bahkan lelucon saja terdengar garing, jika menyuruh Kyuhyun kerja rodi membersihkan rumah tersebut.

''Aku menolak keras peraturan ini, lebih baik kau suntik mati saja aku daripada harus menuruti isi peraturan gila itu,'' tolak Kyuhyun tegas sambil melempar kertas itu.

Siwon memungutnya kembali dan menunjukan peraturan yang jelas tidak bisa di tolak atau di ganggu gugat.

''Baca ulang pasal 1 ayat 10, Jika melanggar mungkin hukum akan turun tangan''

''Buat apa aku menuruti semua peraturan tidak masuk akal itu? Jelas-jelas kalau kau ingin menyiksaku,''

''Arraseo, aku hanya tinggal menelphon orang tuamu memberitahukan mereka kalau Choi Kyuhyun tidak mau menjalankan kewajibannya menjadi seorang istri. Mungkin hukuman dari eommamu akan lebih ringan,''

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, jika sudah berurusan dengan Heechul mungkin urusan akan menjadi panjang. Kyuhyun pasti akan merasakan penjara yang sesungguhnya, yang pasti lebih menakutkan dari di penjara di kantor polisi.

''Jangan sekalipun kau hubungi eommaku, awas saja jika kau berani!'' ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih engga mengakui jika ia setuju dengan semua peraturan yang dibuat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan melempar kaos dan celana pendek untuk Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah, cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu Nyonya Choi,''

.

.

Siwon tengah duduk di meja makan dengan di temani secangkir Kopi espresso kesukaannya. Matanya sedang asyik membaca deretan koran berbahasa inggris di tangannya. Sangat nikmat bukan hidupnya ? Mendapat cuti pernikahan selama 3 hari, di temani seorang istri yang bisa ia goda kapanpun hanya untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena kesal. Membayangkannya membuat Siwon tersenyum sendiri. Dan sekarang ia juga bebas memerintah istrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Siwon menajamkan telinganya. Apa itu suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun? Kenapa terdengar seperti sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan? Jangan-jangan?

Siwon mengira Kyuhyun akan kabur, ia langsung melipat korannya dan berlari menuju ruang ramu. Dan benar saja dugaannya di sana Kyuhyun hampir menempelkan tangannya di atas knop pintu. Untung saja ia cedik dengan mengunci semua pintu keluar di rumah besarnya itu.

''Mau mencoba kabur ya? Sepertinya aku kelebihan Pulsa dan perlu membaginya dengan menelphon seseorang. Sepertinya menelpon ibu mertua akan menyenangkan,''

Kyuhyun langsung paham maksud ucapan Siwon. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari atas Knop pintu dan membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk kearah Siwon.

''Aku hanya ingin menemui Ryeo...''

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Siwon mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jarinya siap mengetikan beberapa nomor, Kyuhyun mengaku kalah! Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan untuk Ryeowook.

''Kau puas?'' ujar Kyuhyun memperlihatkan pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk Ryeowook. Siwon meletakan satu jarinya di dagu, nampak berpikir. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi melihat tampang Siwon sekarang.

''Arraseo, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau perintahkan padaku,''

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan memakai pakaian yang tadi di berikan Siwon. Siwon sendiri sudah menunggunya di dapur.

.

''Dimulai dari menyiapkan sarapan. Kau harus catat dengan baik, aku biasa sarapan dengan meminum Coffee espresso khas Amerika. Ingat harus Benar-benar coffee impor dari amerika, no merk tiruan,'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencatatnya pada note kecil di tangannya.

''Biasanya meminum Coffee di temani dengan Sandwich isi yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Kau boleh membacanya di dinding kulkas dan semua bahan yang kau perlukan sudah ada didalam Kulkas. Seperti yang dulu kau katakan, aku jadi benci sarapan dengan nasi goreng atau makanan berminyak lainnya, jadi cukup mudah kan?''

Kali ini Kyuhyun enggan untuk mencatatnya, dia bilang mudah? Bukankan sarapan cukup susu dan roti selai saja? Selama hidup 18 tahun setengah bersama keluarga Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan memakai sarapan itu. Kenapa Siwon suka sekali melakukan kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan?

''Untuk menu tambahan terserah kau saja. Satu lagi, soal makan malam kau boleh mencotek buku resep. Kau bebas berkreasi, asal ingat makanan itu harus bisa di makan, arraseo?'' Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak, tapi resiko yang ia terima akan sangat berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum hangat saat Kyuhyun mencatat semua yang di katakannya tadi.

''Sekarang, silahkan melakukan perkenalan disini. Mulai hari ini aku menyerahkan dapur ini untuk istriku,'' Siwon mengalungi Kyuhyun celemek dan bertepuk tangan sendiri. Kyuhyun melotot tidak suka, apa itu artinya dia disuruh memasak sekarang juga? Setelah memasangkan Kyuhyun celemek Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan dapur yang sekarang menjadi teman baru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamati seluruh penjuru teman barunya itu, ini kali pertama ia dititipi ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan masak. Biasanya ia hanya dititipi belanjaan di dalam begasi itu pun ada supir yang benar-benar menjaganya, sekarang bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan dapur yang baru pertama ia singgahi. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengotori tangannya untuk melakukan kegiatan di dapur.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas, di bukanya kulkas dengan dua pintu tersebut. Ia mengamati seluruh penjuru kulkas. Kulkas itu nampak penuh, tidak ada lagi ruang kosong disana. Mulai dari Frezzer yang di penuhi daging dan ikan sampai deretan botol berisi sirup dan deretan minuman kaleng. Semua tertata dengan rapi dan apik. Melirik sekelilingnya, deretan peralatan masak kompit disana, sampai saat membuka laci terdapat banyak bumbu yang komplit juga.

Jadi kapan kira-kira Kyuhyun bisa berbelanja kebutuhan keluarga? Dan pastinya sekalian berbelanja kebutuhannya sendiri. Mungkin dalam pikirannya semua bahan makanan itu akan habis setahun kemudian dan dia pun tidak punya alasan untuk tidak memasak.

Kyuhyun hampir mencekik sendiri lehernya dengan celemek yang dipakainya. Menyalakan kompor saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan memasak? Kali ini teman barunya itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Seandainya ada dapur elektrik yang bisa memperoses masakan dengan sendirinya.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

''Uh,''

Kyuhyun meletakan Bolpoint hitamnya di atas meja. Tangannya beralih mengambil sebuah jepitan dari dalam laci dan menjepitkannya pada deretan poni coklatnya yang mulai memanjang. Kening putih, indah tanpa jerawat kini tertampang jelas. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya, Kyuhyun bangun dan siap untuk melakukan aktifitas yang tadi sudah di catatnya dalam Notes.

1. Merapihkan Tempat Tidur

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Siwon yang letaknya tepat disebelah kamarnya. Ia menekan kebawah Knop pintu bercet putih tersebut. Kepalanya mengepul masuk kedalam kamar, diamatinya setiap penjuru kamar. Terlihat sangat rapi, apik dengan barang-barang mahal yang tertata rapi. Tapi Bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun lihat.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur King Size Siwon, ia tersenyum melihat tempat tidur itu rapi seakan tidak ditiduri semalam. Apa semalam tidak tidur di kamarnya atau Kyuhyun barutahu suaminya yang perfeksionis itu ternyata rajin juga. Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamar Siwon dan mencheklist daftar perkerjaannya no 1. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan.

2. Mencuci Pakaian

Kyuhyun melempar celana panjang berbahan katun dan beberapa kemeja kerja milik Siwon. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua pakaian Siwon dari dalam baskom, menghitung berapa banyak pakaian yang harus ia cuci. Shit! Kyuhyun mengumpat, kenapa baju Siwon banyak sekali ? Pakaian itu sudah seperti gunung yang mengeluarkan kawah beraroma tidak sedap.

''Ommo, inikan Gucci GT-Elegant yang limited edition itu?'' Kyuhyun takjub saat mengeluarkan White Shirt milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu betul baju mahal itu banyak di cari orang termasuk teman-temannya.

''Kalau tidak salah, harganya mencapai 2.800.000 won, WOW! Henry saja sampai frustasi ingin membeli baju ini untuk pacarnya,''

Tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya untuk menjual baju mahal itu pada sahabtnya, Henry Lau. Ia tahu betul sampai sekarang sahabatnya sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki baju itu. Kalau Kyuhyun menjualnya, ia akan dapat uang untuk berbelanja berbagai kosmetik perawatan tubuh. Ia tahu pasti melakukan pekerjaan rumah akan membuat kulitnya rusak.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tidak mungkin! Bisa-bisa bukannya memiliki perawatan kulit yang ada kulitnya harus masuk rumah sakit akibat hukuman yang mungkin diterimanya dari sang eomma. Buru-buru Kyuhyun memasukan semua pakaian Siwon kedalam mesin cuci, memasukan sabun dan pewangi tanpa takaran kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya.

Tidak peduli semua baju dan celana tercampur. Mulai dari bahan tipis, katun, bulu, atau mungkin yang berhargaFantastis sekalipun. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu cara mencuci baju mahal yangsensitif seperti apa. Setelah memasang Wash Time Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Siwon menggeliat lelah di kursi kerjanya. Begitulah lelahnya saat mulai merencanakan produk baru, Siwon harus memutar beratus-ratus kali untuk memilih dan menentukan Produk terbaik yang akan di keluarkannya. Sudah 3 jam ia berkutat dengan berkas dan komputer portebelnya, mengingat persaingan ekonomi yang begitu sengit. Mau tidak mau dia harus pintar memilih produk yang bisa menggaet banyak konsumen.

Bicara soal ekonomi, ia jadi teriangat pada istrinya. Namja cantik yang suka menghamburkan uangnya tanpa mau tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari rupiah / won. Yang istrinya tahu, hanya kepuasan yang ia dapat dari membeli produk-produk yang dijual di pasaran. Ah!Siwon mendapat ide bagus, bagaimana jika ia menggunakan istrinya sebagai pencoba. Jika barang yang akan ia jual di sukai Kyuhyun, ia yakin konsumen diluar sana akan menyukainya juga. Akhirnya Siwon menandai berbagai sample produk yang akan ia coba pada Kyuhyun.

''Capeknyaaaa~ tulang-tulangku seperti mau copot...''Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menyapu dan membersihkan debu dirumah super besarnya itu.

Meregangkan otot-otot disekitar leher yang pegal, mengelap cucuran keringat di pelipis dan lehernya. Diambilnya notes dari dalam saku celananya, mencheklist dua pekerjaan yang ada di sana.

''Jam berapa ini ?!'' Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding, jam menunjukan pukul 11.00 itu artinya satu jam lagi makan siang. Untunglah Siwon tidak ada dirumah, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyiapkan makan siang. Yang ia butuhkan hanya telphon untuk memesan makanan yang bisa di makannya saat ini, Sambil memikirkan makanan apa yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam.

Siwon terduduk malas di samping treadmill di tempat Gym. Yah, sepulang rapat tadi Siwon langsung pergi ke tempat Gym. Makan siang bersama beberapa produsen dan investor besar membuatnya merasakan makanan lezat khas restoran barat. Fettucini Carbonara dengan beef pepperoni pizza cukup memanjakan perutnya yang biasanya harus memakan Nasi Box atau mungkin makanan 'istimewa' buatan istrinya tercinta. Sudah cukup 2 kali masuk rumahsakit, akibat diare. Hah~ entah apa yang Kyuhyun masukan kedalam makan malamnya, sampai-sampai perutnya bermasalah selama seminggu.

Mata Siwon melirik ke arah perut six pack yang mengembul dari kaos yang dipakainya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, walau perutnya masih kotak-kotak tapi baru saja ia menyantap hidangan yang memiliki kalori sekitar 1.200 kkal. Tentu saja Siwon tidak akan membiarkan lemak jahat itu menghancurkan tubuh indahnya. Siwon langsung bangun dan melakukan tredmill selama 30 menit dilanjutkan dengan menghangatkan tubuhnya di stemer pasti akan membuat lemak jahat itu pergi daritubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menguap, matanya sudah nampak lelah. Pekerjaan terakhirnya adalah mencuci piring, setelah seharian mencoba memasak walau akhirnya masakannya gosong dan tidak berbentuk. Dengan penuh kesukarelaan ia membuang masakan 'gagalnya' yang pastinya menambah jumlah perabotan kotor.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan piring-piring bersih dari dalam dishwasher. Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah tidak bertenaga sekarang, untunglah Siwon memiliki alat-alat high tech yang membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi merasakan jari-jarinya kasar atau berdiri lama untuk mencuci piring. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai piring-piring bersih itu ia keluarkan dari dishwasher.

Sementara itu Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan Treadmill dan dilanjutkan oleh Streching sebentar. Di jamin semua lemak jahat itu terbuang melalui keringatnya. Siwon mengelap peluh keringat disekitar wajah, dan lehernya. Menghangatkan diri di dalam Steamer pasti akan mengembalikan staminanya.

Setelah semua cheklist dinotesnya penuh, Kyuhyun menempelkan lembar pekerjaan itu di dinding sebelah kulkas. Disana banyak notes yang tertempel selama Kyuhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Setelah semuanya selesai terlintas diotaknya untuk merefresh otaknya di dalam Whirlpool. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun melepas celemek birunya dan menggantungkannya di samping kulkas.

Sampai di ruangan Whirlpool, ditekannya tombol untuk menghidupkan Whirlpool. Selagi menunggu gelembung itu memenuhi pusaran kolam, Kyuhyun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di ruang ganti dan melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Menunggu sesaat, Kyuhyun melirik kolam yang mulai penuh. Di lepaskannya handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan sebelah kakinya memasuki kolam.

Siwon Pov

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasa. Sepulang dari tempat Gym aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah yang kubagi bersama istriku tercinta, Choi Kiyuhyunnie. Saat masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihat istriku sedang asyik menonton Drama. Aish Drama apalagi yang menjadi Favoritnya?!

Setelah The King of Drama, drama aktor Kang HyunMin yang sangat ia gilai, ckck . Aku aneh kenapa dia suka sekali pada Namja-namja di Televisi. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Aku, suaminya jauh lebih tampan.

Cup

Kukecup Pipi Kyuhyun kilas dan duduk disebelahnya dengan mengalungkan tanganku di pundaknya. Heran dia tidak marah atau memukuliku?! Aish rupanya ia sedang serius menonton Dramanya. Melihat wajah seriusnya membuatku gemas! Kuambil remote di atas meja dan mematikan Televisi.

''Pabo! Kenapa kau mematikan Televisinya?'' teriaknya,akhirnya menoreh juga.

''Aku Pulang kerja Jagi-ya, seharusnya kau menyambut suamimu yang tampan ini,'' Kukecup kening istriku yang tengah cemberut.

''Kembalikan Remotenya ! Ceritanya sedang seru Pabo,''Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil remote dari genggamanku.

''Tidak Mau,'' tolakku menyembunyikan remote itu di belakang punggungku. Kyuhyun mengendus dan menarik-narik tanganku.

''Choi Kyuhyun, kenapa menggigit tanganku.. Aahhhh...''

''Salahmu sendiri membuatku kesal,''

Aku mengusap lenganku yang sekarang terdapat bercak merah akibat gigitannya. Ckck dia itu srigala atau apa beraninya menggigitku apa tidak tahu aku bisa memakannya sekarang juga.

''CHOI PABO,Lihat acaranya selesai...'' jerit Kyuhyun menyaksikan acara tv tadi sudah berganti. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiriku yang sedang mengusapkan alkohol di tanganku.

''ini semua gara-gara kau menyebalkan,'' Kyuhyun menarik-narik rambutku dan memutar-mutar kepalaku. Aku tidak meringis walau ini sangat sakit. Kusimpan alkohol di meja lalu kupegangi tangannya yang masih menjambak rambutku. Kudorong rubuhnya menuju sofa dan kuhempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Aku menatapnya tajam, ia tidak berkutik saat berada di bawahku. Aku menyukai ekpresi ketakutan dia saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memakannya sekarang juga.

''Apa semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?!'' Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya namun tajam.

''Su-dah,'' jawabnya, Aku bisa melihat ekpresi ketakutannya saat ini.

''Apa menyiapkan makan malam sudah?!'' lanjutku.

''iiitttu...''

''Itu artinya kau belum lakukan kan? aku akan menghukummu,''

''Mwo?!''

''Aku akan memperkosamu,''

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mencerna ucapanku. Kini nafsuku tidak bisa terbendung lagi, melihat bibir Cherry miliknya membuatku kehilangan akal untuk segera menghabisinya sekarang juga.

Ting! Tong!

21.00 kst. Siwon menurunkan tangannya mengangkat cangkir berisi Teh hijau yang ingin di minumnya. Di gantungnya handuk yang baru saja dipakai di lehernya. Uh, sudah malam tapi pengacau yang datang ke rumahnya dua jam yang lalu ternyata belum kunjung pulang. Diliriknya ruang tamu yang masih berisi tiga orang yang asyik bergosip ria. Tentu salah satu dari mereka sang pemilik rumah yang dari cara tertawanya saja sudah diduga kalau Kyuhyun sedang senang.

''Jadi tadi kalian belanja untuk merayakan kelulusan besok?! Kalian pasti tidak lupa kan membelikanku juga?!''

''Iya, tapi kan sekarang kau sudah punya suami kaya, jadi sebaiknya besok kau datang bersamanya. Aku yakin baju-bajumu lebih bagus dari yang kami beli tadi,''

Siwon sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, saat namanya dibawa-bawa oleh percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya,Siwon di akui sebagai suami yang bisa mengangkat derajat istrinya itu lebih tinggi lagi.

''Kalian pikir Ahjusshi tua itu memberikanku uang yang banyak?!''

Siwon tersendak, hancur sudah rasa kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Istrinya sendiri berbicara seperti itu di hadapan teman-temannya, sungguh menghancurkan reputasi Siwon sebagai suami.

''Jadi, dia itu pelit?!''

''Bukan pelit lagi, tapi dia juga suka menyiksaku,''

''Omo, KDRT ! Kyu kau laporkan saja suamimu itu ke komnas Ham. Supaya dia mendapatkan hukuman.''

Apa-apaan mereka?! Berkomplot ingin melaporkan Siwon?! Tidak! Bisa-bisa wajah Siwon akan muncul di setiap berita, koran, internet, dansebagainya. Lebih lucunya lagi di hukum hanya karena menyuruh istrinya bekerja merapihkan rumah. Tidak masuk akal!

''Sudah, sudah jangan membahas Ahjusshi itu. Oh ya bagaimana dengan acara kalian ke Salvatore Feeragamo waktu itu? Apa menyenangkan?!''

''Sangat menyenangkan Kyu, Pokoknya nanti kau harus datang,''

''Emmm... Tentu saja aku pasti akan kesana,'' jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, mana mungkin dia bisa pergi sementara pekerjaannya di rumah saja sangat banyak.

''Oh My God! Apa yang terjadi disini?'' Siwon terbelalak melihat kekacauan yang dibuat Kyuhyun pagi itu. Lembaran roti yg diolesi mentega dimana-mana, pecahan cangkang telor, garam yg bertaburan di mana-mana, belum lagi berbagai perabotan kotor yang menambah kehancuran dapur Siwon semakin indah.

Heran tidak ada yang menyahut, Siwon melirik ke samping kulkas dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan juicer di menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa tidak bisanya Kyuhyun hanya sekedar menggunakan mesin pembuat jus tersebut. Terbukti dengan banyaknya buah yang berceceran di lantai, akibat terpental dari dalam juicer.

''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'' tanya Siwon menghampiriKyuhyun.

''Membuat jus, kau kira aku sedang mandi apa,'' jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

''Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya?''

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus saja memasukan buah yang pada akhirnya terpental lagi keluar.

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak mau ikut campur, tapi saat sebuah apel mengenai kepalanya ia langsung mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun sebelum seluruh buah itu menyerangnya.

''Masukan buahnya sampai penuh ke tabung ini dulu. Nyalakan tombol On, Baru sehabis itu kau dorong buah itu memaki pipa ini sampai air jus ini keluar. Jangan nyalakan tombol sebelum semua buah masuk dengan sempurna,mengerti?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, terlalu malu ia jika secara terang-terangan mengakui kalau menggunakan juicer saja tidak bisa.

''Memangnya kenapa kau membuat Jus? Bukankah menu sarapanku itu Coffee?''

''Menurutku jus lebih baik dari Coffee,'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai mempraktekan yang diajarkan Siwon tadi.

''Oh, tapi sarapanku sudah jadi kan?''

''Sudah,''

Siwon mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan benar ternyata sarapan sudah tertata di atas meja makan. Saat mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi, ia baru sadar kalau yang berada di piringnya malah nasi, telur,dan di sebelahnya ada soup? Kenapa menunya jadi berubah?

''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau memasak semua ini?'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sedang menuangkan jus kedalam gelas ikut mengumpat. Benar-benar suami yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

''Makan saja yang ada, ini jus Apel + pepaya di jamin bagus untuk pencernaan. Sudah ya sekarang aku mau mandi,''

''Yak, kau mau pergi kemana?''

''Mengambil Ijazah dan merayakan perpisahan. Aku sudah bilang kan semalam,''

''Tapi kau bereskan dulu semua kekacauan ini!''

''Ya, Choi Kyuhyun ! Kembali dan bereskan semuanya...!''

''Pantas saja dia bersikap manis dan baik pagi ini ternyata dia! Ya! Kyuhyun! Kembali...!''

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

''Choi Kyuhyun kembali...!'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun tetap meninggalkan rumah. Siwon mengendus, ''Aku seharusnya curiga, sikap manisnya berbuah pahit!''

Siwon menatap rumahnya yang begitu hancur dan berantakan. Dapur kotor dengan perabotan yang bertebaran dimana-mana, belum lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga.

''Aish, Anak itu...! Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan semua ini..?!''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Horgan's Cafe.

Kyuhyun Pov

''Hahaha... Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu Kyu! Daebak...!'' ucap Ryeowook saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

''Jadi kau meninggalkan rumah dengan kondisi yang... Errr... Mengerikan?'' tanya Henry.

Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput jus strawberry dingin di meja.

''Yes! Betapa cerdasnya Cho Kyuhyun, Ahjusshi tidak mungkin bisa menjinakanku dengan mudah. Dia pikir aku baik padanya karena sudah berubah, hahaha...''

''Hehe, iyaiya. Bagaimana jadi kan kita ke Vila? Semua teman sekelas juga ikut.'' tanya Henry.

''Apa Changmin ikut?'' tanyaku.

''Tentu saja! Dia kan ketua kelas, dan kau tahu kalau kita akan menginap di Vila milik keluarga Jung! Pikirkan betapa kayanya keluarga Jung itu.'' ucap Ryeowook antusias.

''Yes! Waktunya pendekatan dengan calon mertua..'' ucap Henry. Aku dan Ryeowook menatapnya, ''Maksudmu?'' tanyaku dan Ryeowook. Henry tertawa, ''Haha.. Seperti tidak tahu saja, Kakaknya yang suka mengantarnya dengan mobil mewah itu. Kalian mengerti tidak?''

''Oh, Zhoumi Hyung! Ckck keluarga tiang listrik itu benar-benar mengagumkan..!''

''Kyu, kau berniat menduakan Ahjusshi, eoh?'' tuduh Henry.

''Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mencintai Ahjusshi tahu.''

''Hati-hati saja, kalian kan sudah resmi. Kalau Ahjusshi tahu, bagaimana kalau dia me-''

''Kya! Itu Changmin!'' potongku melihat Changmin berdiri di sebrang Cafe. Henry dan Ryewook ikut menoreh, ''Sedang apa dia disisni?'' tanya Ryeowook.

''Aku harus mengintainya,'' ucapku bangun berniat menghampiri Changmin.

''Stop..! Dia datang dengan bersama...''

''Yeoja..!''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Siwon Pov

Merepotkan sekali..! Sudah berkali-kali aku bolak-balik membersihkan karpet tapi tidak kunjung bersih! Apa ada yang salah dengan Vacum Cleaner ini? Jangan-jangan bocah labil itu sudah merusaknya. Aish merepotkan juga menikah dengan anak kecil. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab!

Bagaimana ini? Kamar belum dirapihkan, cucian numpuk, piring dan perkakas yang kotor, belum lagi teras yang kotor karena semalam hujan lebat. Aish ini tidak sesuai dengan peraturan yang aku buat! Tapi benar juga sih, sekarang aku tidak sibuk tapi bukan berarti dia seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan ini. Aish, aku pasti salah mengetik peraturan ini..!

Tapi aku curiga, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menjahiliku. Bukankah biasanya surat kelulusan dikirim oleh pihak sekolah melalui kantor pos? Kenapa Kyuhyun mengambilnya ke sekolah? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan, dia pasti membohongiku.

''Hallo, Taemin Ahjusshi ingin bertanya apa siswa kelas 3 hari ini di bagikan surat kelulusan?'' tanyaku pada saudaraku yang satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun.

''Tidak Ahjusshi! Aku dengar sih, kalau mereka akan pergi ke Vila bersama-sama. Sudah ya Ahjusshi, sudah ada Seonsaengnim.''

''Oke, Gomawo Tetem.''

Sudah aku duga, Kyuhyun membohongiku! Pantas saja tadi dia membawa tas ransel yang besar! Aish kenapa aku bisa dibohongi oleh anak sekecil dia sih! Pergi ke Vila? Kira-kira Vila mana yang ia datangai bersama teman-temannya. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dia dan kedua temannya itu cukup nakal, suka bergosip di rumahku dan teman-temannya sepertinya punya banyak kekasih. Jangan sampai Kyuhyunku yang polos dan sedikit nakal itu tidak berselingkuh..!

Aku meletakan Vakum Cleaner di tempatnya dan beralih mengganti baju dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

''Annyeong namaku Krystal, aku saudaranya Changmin Oppa.'' ucap gadis bernama Krystal itu.

''Dan aku Sulli, temannya Krystal.'' ujar Yeoja di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Henry mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Yeoja yang bersama Changmin itu adalah saudara dan teman saudaranya. Mereka kira Changmin sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Apalagi saudaranya itu cantik dan sexy.

''Kyuhyunnie, ikut kan ke Vilaku?'' tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berwajah merah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

''Nh-e,'' jawabnya singkat.

''Bagimana sebelum pergi kita ke Bub Bail Salon? Kita cek kuku-kuku kita supaya indah...'' saran Krystal.

''Iya, supaya kita tampil menarik.'' tambah Sulli.

''Mereka ikut Min?'' tanya Henry menunjuk JungLi.

''Iya. Itu kan Vila keluargaku jadi aku mengajak saudaraku juga, boleh kan?'' tanya Changmin.

''Boleh saja, kalau begitu Kajja kita ke salon..!'' ucap Henry semangat.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Sudah 1 jam Siwon mencari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah ke sekolah tapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahu soal alamat Vila yang Kyuhyun datangi. Perasaan Siwon mendadak tidak enak, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang aneh atau hal buruk menimpanya.

''Villa keluarga Jung! Apa Vila milik Jung Zhoumi..!'' Siwon tersentak saat teringat teman kuliahnya memiliki Villa terbanyak di Seoul dan dia ingat kalau Zhoumi mempunyai adik yang sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menggas mobilnya menuju kantor Zhoumi. Siwon terus di landa hawatir, pasalnya sejak kuliah dia dan Zhoumi selalu berseteru masalah apa saja. Bisa kan Zhoumi dendam dan membalasnya pada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu istri Siwon.

''Siwon.'' kaget Zhoumi saat Siwon masuk ke ruangannya.

''Katakan padaku kemana adikmu membawa istriku..!'' amuk Siwon.

''Ya! Apa maksudmu? Seenaknya datang keruangaku dengan tidak sopan dan menuduh adikku menculik istrimu! Di mana sopan santunmu wahai pria jenius.!'' kesal Zhoumi.

''Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu kau dan adikmu berniat buruk pada istriku, iya kan!''

''Istri yang mana? Hey! Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana istrimu itu...!''

''Jangan bohong! Kau tahu pasti yang mana Istriku.''

''Bodoh! Saat kau menikah, aku sedang melanjutkan S3ku di Inggris, mana tahu aku siapa yang menjadi istrimu. Yeoja mana yanga kau nikahi aku tidak tahu.. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Adikku? Kau pikir dia akan bergaul dengan Yeoja yang umurnya diatas dia...!''

''Dia bukan Yeoja! Dan dia tidak tua! Di seumuran dengan adikmu! Yasudahlah, aku pergi..!''

#Brak

''Ya! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun..! Mwo? Jadi dia menikah dengan Namja yang seumuran dengan adikku? Astaga! Namja yang saat kuliah terkenal jenius dan perfect itu ternyata... Ternyata bukan aku saja yang orientasi sexualnya sudah menyimpang.''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya sudah selesai mencet kukunya. Sekarang kuku-kuku mereka sudah indah dengan motif yang berbeda-beda. Kyuhyun mencet dengan motif sersan kororo karena dia sedang menggemari kartun itu.

''Terima kasih Krys, kukuku jadi indah...'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Oke, sama-sama Oppa! Besok saat di Vila aku ingin mengajak kalian berenang bersama. Siapkan pakaian lebih ne,'' ucap Krystal.

''Kau tidak malu berenang bersama Namja?''

''Haha, oh iya aku lupa. Habisnya wajah kalian cantik. Maaf Oppadeul~ kalau begitu kalian berenang dengan Changmin Oppa saja.'' ucap Krystal menunjuk Changmin yang tertidur di sofa karena terlalu lama menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun memandangi Changmin yang terlelap di atas sofa. Ia tersenyum melihat namja itu nampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sulli menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin dengan intens.

''Oppa menyukainya? Changmin Oppa memang tampan saat tidur,'' ujar Sulli membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

''An... Aniya.'' elak Kyuhyun.

''Kyu ingat kau sudah me-''

''Aku pulang duluan ya! Aku takut Eommaku yang bawel mencariku..!'' potong Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulut Ryeowook.

''Yah! Tapi di luar hujan lebat sekali Kyu...'' ucap Henry melihat dari jendela. Kyuhyun melihat ke luar dan benar juga di luar hujan lebat sekali.

''Tapi aku harus tetap pulang. Sudah mau malam juga, yasudah aku duluan semua...'' Kyuhyun langsung memakai tas ranselnya dan keluar menerpa hujan. Sebenarnya di dalam tasnya tidak ada isinya. Kyuhyun hanya membawanya supaya Siwon tidak curiga kalau Kyuhyun membohonginya.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

TING! TONG!

Siwon meletakan laptopnya di atas meja kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

''Ommo!'' pekik Siwon pelan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup tanpa terkecuali.

''Kau darimana kenapa sampai basah kuyup begini?'' tanya Siwon.

''Hujannya sangat deras tadi di Halte. Ternyata disini tidak hujan sama sekali.'' desis Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggeleng dalam hatinya ia berkata kalau itu hukuman dari Tuhan karena Kyuhyun sudah berbohong padanya.

Belum ada dua langkah Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, Siwon menahan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang.

''Wae?''

Siwon memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, ''Any. Mau aku buatkan minuman hangat? Kau mandi saja''

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ''Hanya itu?''

''Hah?''

''Tidak menyuruhku masak atau membersihkan rumah?''

''Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu melakukan itu sudah malam. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu...!''

''Arraseo! Gomawo Ahjusshi..''

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Eh? Siwon membulatkan matanya mengingat kalau Kyuhyun itu...

''Aish, kenapa kemarahanku hilang saat melihat wajahnya,'' desisi Siwon kemudian tersadar dengan pintu yang belum ia tutup.

''Brrr... Dingin sekali malam ini~ asyik kalau aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpelukan.'' gumamnya menutup pintu.

Saat berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah membuatkan Kyuhyun susu hangat, telpon rumahnya berdering. Siwon berjalan menuju meja telepon dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Yeobseo, Choi Siwon disini.''

''Siwon ini Nenek,''

''Heolmeoni..''

''Nhe. Bagaimana kabarmu cucuku sayang?''

''Baik, baik sekali. Heolmeoni bagaimana? Sehat kan?''

''Tentu saja! Oh iya, besok datang ke rumahku, ajak istrimu oke!''

''Mwo? Untuk apa?''

''Anak ini pabo atau apa! Tentu saja untuk melakukan pendekatan. Kau tidak mau Nenekmu yang tua ini pergi ke rumahmu untuk menemui cucu menantunya,''

''Maafkan, bukan maksudku begitu. Nhe, aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke sana.''

''Baiklah, aku tunggu!''

Setelah panggilang terputus, Siwon melirik tangga dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuruni tangga itu.

''Siapa yang menelphon Ahjusshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Heolmeoni. Cepat minum susumu di dekat laptopku di ruang tv. Aku harus pergi sebentar,'' ujar Siwon.

''Mau kemana?''

''Rahasia!'' Siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun mencibirnya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tv.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki yang ia silangkan di atas. Tangannya meraih remote dan menggantinya dengan kartun kororo favoritnya. Ia melirik kukunya dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi bersama Changmin.

''Aku tidak sabar menginap di Vilanya,'' setelah puas berkayal, Kyuhyun mengambil susuk yang sudah Siwon buatkan dan meminumnya perlahan.

''Eoh, kenapa dia tahu aku suka susu ini,'' Kyuhyun bisa merasa kalau rasa susu itu sama seperti susu yang biasa ia minum saat masih di rumah orang tuanya.

Laptop Siwon tiba-tiba menyala, menandakan ada yang mengirimi Siwon pesan. Kyuhyun menggeser laptop itu sampai berada tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun mengklik pesan itu, ''Kwon Yuri'' Kyuhyun berpikir siapa Yeoja yang berani mengirimi Siwon email.

''Oppa, terima kasih untuk hari ini.'' Kyuhyun membaca pesan itu, dia mendadak kesal sendiri.

''Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Yeoja ini hari ini...!'' belum sempat kesal Kyuhyun hilang, Siwon sudah kembali. Namja itu mambawa kantung kresek yang penuh dengan barang. Kyuhyun menyimpan susunya dan berjalan mendekati Namja itu.

''Itu apa Ahjusshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Buah untuk Nenekku. Besok kau bangun pagi, kita harus ke Mokpo mengunjungi nenekku.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

''Mwo? Nenekmu yang galak dan pernah memarahiku karena telat 2 menit saat upacara pernikahan?'' kaget Kyuhyun shock mengingat betapa galaknya nenek Siwon.

''Dia tidak galak Kyu. Dia memang sangat disiplin soal waktu. Kalau tidak mau dia marah, besok bangun pagi.''

''Andwe! Andwe! Aku tidak mau Ahjusshi...!''

''Tidak ada bantahan! Cepat habiskan susumu dan pergi tidur.''

''Tidak mau...!''

Siwon paham, anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun ini memang susah di atur. Akhirnya Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

''Kya... Lepaskan aku...!'' jerit Kyuhyun.

Siwon membaringkan Kyu diatas tempat tidur kemudian menindih Namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun sangat takut melihat Siwon menindihnya.

''Jangan perkosa aku!'' Kyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Siwon menyeringai kemudian berbisik, ''Tidak akan, aku hanya kan menciummu, menggingtmu, menghisapmu, menusukmu dan...''

''Kyaaaa... Ahjusshhi pembunuh...!'' jerit Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

''Aish! Kau polos sekali~ huh, dasar anak kecil...!'' ejek Siwon.

''Dasar tua...!'' balas Kyuhyun. Siwon gemas kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya membuat Kyuhyun meronta. Siwon terus menciumnya sampai puas. Tangan Siwon memegangi tangan Kyuhyun agar diam.

Setelah menciumnya, Siwon berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan tertidur. Kyuhyun shock dan merasa kalau bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Membuat keringat membajiri wajah dan lehernya.

''Perasaan macam apa ini?'' batinnya.

.

WonKyu

.

.

''Cepat masuk, kenapa kau malah diam saja di luar?'' gemas Siwon melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam di dekat mobil tidak mau masuk ke rumah Neneknya.

''Tidak mau..! Ayo kita pulang Ahjusshi...'' rengek Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Biasakah memanggilku Hyung saat di depan keluarga. Ayo masuk, kau tidak mau kan Nenek marah.'' mendengar kata 'marah' akhirnya Kyuhyun mau juga di ajak masuk.

Saat di dalam Kyuhyun sudah merasakan aura menyeramkan dari rumah besar itu. Tidakah Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat takut pada Heolmeoninya. Dia sampai menangis saat di marahi waktu itu. Untung saja di sana ada Eomma dan Appanya jadi Kyuhyun bisa berlindung. Sedangkan sekarang? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun jadikan sandaran? Apa Siwon?

''Kalian datang juga~ Siwon nenek merindukanmu.'' wanita tua itu memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon membalas pelukannya dengan erat juga. ''Aku juga~'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

''Cucu menantu! Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa orang tua?'' ucap Neneknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun panik, sementara Siwon hanya menahan tawanya.

''Nhe, annyeongh-aseo. Aku... Choi Kyuhyun imnida...'' ucap Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

''Bukan begitu!'' bentak neneknya. Kyuhyun semakin takut, ''Ba-gaimana Heolmeoni?'' tanyanya bergetar.

''Berlutu di bawah, baru kau bungkukan badanmu tiga kali. Begitu saja tidak tahu..!'' ucap Neneknya.

Kyuhyun menurut dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Nenek Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Neneknya mengerjai Kyuhyun.

''Sudah cukup! Ikut aku berkebun...!''

''Mwo?''

Kyuhyun Pov

Apa - apaan ini..! Aku membatalkan ikut ke Vila karena takut nenek Siwon marah, tapi apa sekarang aku disuruh membantunya berkebun. Bayangkan aku memakai pakaian jelek dan bau ini. Neneknya Siwon kejam sekali.. Masa dia memberku pakaian nenek-nenek yang ukurannya besar, di tambah aku memakai topi camping aneh seperti ini. Aish, aku paling geli kalau melihat cacing tanah.

''Cucu menantu, tanam yang benar! Kalau kau tidak berperasaan, maka tanaman itu tidak akan tumbuh baik..!''

Aish, dia selalu memarahiku. Kenapa juga kebunnya jauh dari rumah. Dengan begitu aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ahjusshi. Aish menyebalkan.. Lihat kuku-kukuku yang kemarin aku cet sekarang pasti hancur. Nenek menyebalkan...!

''Ya! Salah...! Kau merusak yang lainnya...! Aish kenapa begini saja kau tidak bisa..!'' omelnya, terus saja memarahiku.

''Nenek, aku lelah. Kita istirahat dulu Ne,'' pintaku. Jujur aku sudah kepanasan dan leleh sekali.

''Tidak bisa! Akkhh... Pundakku, aduh.. Pundakku sakit lagi...! Gara-gara kau aku marah-marah dan pundakku keram lagi...''

Aku kaget melihat nenek berteriak kesakitan, dia memegangi pundaknya dan merintih sakit. Aku langsung berusaha menggendongnya. Aish dia berat sekali tahu..!

''Bertahanlah Ne, ayo naik kepunggungku.. Kita pulang...'' tawarku berusaha membopong tubuhnya. Tapi nenek benar-benar berat...

''Kyaaa... Kau ini bagaimana menantu! Akkkhhh... Kau membuatku semakin sakit...'' Nenek berjatuh kembali ke bawah. Kepalanya mengenai tanah, aigo bagaimana ini.

''Nek, naiklah. Jebal~ jangan takut aku namja kuat...'' aku kembali membangunkannya berusaha menggendong nenek kembali.

''Kau lemah sekali menantu, akhh leherku bisa patah duluan...''

Aish lagi sakit masih bisa-bisanya memerahiku.

''Nek, naiklah..''

Aku berhasil menggendong Nenek di pundakku. Aku mati-matinya berusaha membawanya pulang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berjalan susah payah membopong nenek. Bertahanlah Nek, aku cucu menantu yang bisa di banggakan.

''Kyyaa... Nenek...'' Badanku oleng, saat dekat dengan pagar rumah Nenek hampir terjatuh kebawah. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku kedepan agar nenek jatuh menimpaku.

''Akkhhhh...'' aku menjerit sakit saat badannya menimpaku. Aku rela patah tulang dari pada Nenek jatuh kebelakang.

''Aisssh, kalau tidak kulat turunkan saja aku..''

Aish nenek tidak tahu terima kasih. Badanku sudah sakit semua tapi dia malah memarahiku terus. Hiks.. Appo. Sakit sekali rasanya.

''Hiks.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks...'' aku menangis, Nenek tidak kunjung bangun juga dari tubuhku. Yatuhan please, keluarkan siapa saja dari rumah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

#Clek.

''Nenek...!'' teriak Siwon yang keluar dari rumah. Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya~

''Kyuhyun kau apakan nenek, kenapa dia bisa begini, lihat badan nenek biru-biru.'' omel Siwon. Aish tidak lihat apa badanku lebih sakit.

''Siwon, istrimu payah. Bukannya membatu malah membuat sakitku tambah parah,''

Dasar nenek tua! Aish sekarang aku yang salah. Tapi jinjja badaku sakit semua T^T.

''Nenek biar aku gendong, nenek baik-baik saja kan..'' Siwon menggendong nenek yang menimpaku. Dia apa tidak peduli aku yang sudah tak berdaya ini T^T

''Siwon... Pennyakit Nenek kambuh, cepat bawa Nenek masuk,''

''Iya Nek, ayo kita masuk.''

Siwon membukan pagar dan membawa Nenek masuk, aku masih tergeletak tak berdaya di aspal. Jahat sekali dia..

''Hyung.'' panggilku lirih. Siwon menoreh ke belakang.

''Kenapa masih tidur, cepat masuk.'' titahnya.

Ya! Badanku sakit semua pabo...! Pabo Ahjusshi!

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Nenek Siwon sudah selesai di periksa, Dokter bilang tekanan darahnya naik makanya itu lehernya kembali keram dan sakit. Dan sempat jatuh berkali-kali saat Kyuhyun berusaha menggendongnya juga membuat memar di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun juga ikut di periksa, dokter memberikan obat luar untuk meringatkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun terus menangis karena badannya terasa remuk dan tulangnya seperti mau patah.

''Berhenti menangis. Kalau Eomma dan Appa datang, nanti aku malu.'' bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun menatpnya tajam! Tidak tahukah kalau Kyuhyun kesakitan.

''Sakit~ kita pulang...'' rengek Kyuhyun.

''Nenek tidak ada yang menjaga, tunggu sampai Ahjumma pulang,''

''Siwon, maafkan nenek. Istrimu jadi luka-luka begitu. Dia sih kenapa payah menggendong nenek saja tidak bisa,'' ucap Neneknya kembali menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

''Nek~ aku bukan seme! Tubuhku saja kecil.'' Kata Kyu, ''Maksudmu nenek yang berbadan besar?''

''Iya,'' jawab Kyu polos.

''Aish! Aku tidak jadi meluluskanmu dalam tes menjadi cucu menatu terbaik..! Kau di diskualifikasi...!''

''Mwo?''

.

.

Time to Coment and Like...!

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Pov

''Hatttcchhii !'' Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Pagi itu entah sudah berapa kali dia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah. Ditariknya kertas tisu yang sudah ia sediakan di meja nakas.

''Aish, kepalaku berat.''

Kyuhyun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa tidak enak. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi dagunya. Cuaca pagi itu tidak terlalu dingin tapi bagi Kyuhyun serasa musim salju.

''Hattcchii...!''

Kyuhyun meringkuk dibawah selimut putihnya. Matanya terpejam mencoba mencari kehangatan dari boneka Angry Bird besar yang dipeluknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Dimulai dari cucian, setrikaan, sampai sarapan untuk Siwon.

''Ya!'' pekik Kyuhyun saat Siwon membuka selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya.

''Ya! Aku sakit Ahjushhi, kalau mau sarapan pesan saja.'' Kyuhyun menarik lagi selimutnya tapi Siwon kembali membukanya, ''Ya! Apalagi?'' katanya geram.

''Minum dulu susumu. Setelah itu aku bisa buatkan sarapan, kau ingin makan apa?''

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit, matanya membulat menatap Siwon. Eh? Siwon bahkan tidak memakai pakaian kerjanya. Apa dia libur sekarang? Kyuhyun melirik kalender dan hari itu tidak tanggal merah.

''Hey,''

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ''Eoh?''

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun sekarang, ''Aku bilang kau mau sarapan apa?'' ulang Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih bingung tapi kemudian ia merasa perutnya juga lapar, ''Aku mau sup saja,'' ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum kemudian menyelimuti Kyuhyun. ''Wait a minute'' ucapnya kemudian keluar.

Apa sekarang rumah Siwon tengah di datangi makhuk halus? Makhluk itu merasuki Siwon sehingga Namja itu begitu baik pagi itu? Bukankah biasanya Siwon akan memaksanya bekerja dan tanpa bantahan? Apa ini semacam rasa bersalah karena kemarin sudah membuat Kyuhyun hampir patah tulang?

''Aarrhgg..'' Kyuhyun kembali meringis saat punggungnya masih terasa ngilu.

Kyuhyun merasa panas menerpa pipi putihnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap Siwon yang berdiri dengan mambawa nampan berisi sup pesanan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyimpan gelas berisi air putih hangat di atas nakas.

''Perlu aku suapi?'' tawar Siwon mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk menggeleng cepat.

''Panas sekali... Kemarin sih kau hujan-hujanan..''

Wait..! Apa benar makhluk halus itu memasuki Siwon? Bagaimana bisa? Siwon itu hamba yang taat beribadah bukan? Kyuhyun sebenarnya memanfaatkan kebaikan Siwon, tentu baik karena Siwon tidak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi kalau begini? Kyuhyun merasa... Akh! Kemana Siwon yang asli?

''Ahjusshi, kau sakit?'' tanya Kyu gugup, Siwon tersenyum kecil. ''Bukan aku, bukankah kau yang sakit? Lihat, aku sudah membawakan obat flu,'' jawab Siwon.

Sejak kapan Siwon begitu perhatian padanya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu begitu manis berbicara? Sejak kapan juga Siwon bisa memasak? Kyu suka Siwon berubah tapi tidak sederastis ini bukan?

''Ada apa denganmu?''

''Aku kenapa?'' Siwon balik bertanya.

''Kau aneh Ahjusshi, apa kau baru bertemu dengan roh baik?''

''Haha... Roh baik apa kau ini lucu... Awwwww...'' tawa Siwon berubah, saat merasakan ponsel mengenai kepalanya. Pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun yang mengetuk kepalanya, ''Wahai roh baik yang merasuki Siwonku, jebal aku mohon kembalikan dia seperti semula! Cepatlah keluar sekarang juga...!''

''Wait, kau memanggilku apa? Siwonku?'' goda Siwon.

''Ah, aniya.. '' Kyuhyun gelagapan. ''Aku tidak berkata seperti itu..''

''Aku punya dua telinga yang sehat Baby,''

Kyuhyun semakin di buat gelagapan. Bukan Kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa mengelak, di kondisi yang terjepet seperti itu bagaimana caranya agar Siwon berhenti menggodanya.

''Aku lapar.'' ucapnya manja. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng, mencoba mengelak rupanya.

Siwon mengambil nampan dan meletakannya di pahanya. Siwon mengambil sendok, ''Makanlah..'' Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menerima suapan Siwon. Dari pada Siwon menanyakan hal yang tadi lagi kan?

''Hallo, Hee Eomma.'' ucap Siwon saat panggilannya terjawab. Saat ini pria itu tengah membersihkan kaca, memindahkan telponnya ke telinga kanan agar suara mertuanya lebih jelas.

''Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ku?''

''Dia sakit eomma. Dia terserang flu'' jawab Siwon.

''Kasihan sekali Babyku, kalau aku ada disana aku akan memberikannya warm-message,''

''Warm-message?''

''Itu adalah kesukaannya. Kalau dia sakit aku akan memberikannya pijatan di kaki dan tangan. Lalu kami saling berpelukan agar dia hangat,''

Jadi itu yang Kyuhyun suka? Manis sekali. Siwon ingin memberikan itu untuknya.

''Coba rebut hatinya dengan cara - cara yang disukainya, ingat anakku itu tidak suka pemaksaan,'' Heechul memberitahu.

''Aku mengerti eomma. Terima kasih,''

Siwon menekan tombol 'end call' dan tersenyum sendiri.

''Okay! Choi Kyuhyun aku datang!''

''Wake up, baby. Waktunya makan malam,''

Bisikan itu membuat Kyuhyun serasa di hantam ribuan nyamuk yang mengelilingi sekitar kepalnya. Bisakan itu membuat telinganya gatal dan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang mengeluarkan suara itu! Suara yang mengganggu tidurnya!

Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang dan mendapati Siwon yang berdiri dengan hanya memakai kaus dalam putih dengan celana training yang tentu memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang kokoh.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pendek, ''Kau kemanakan Ahjusshi, hah!'' alis Siwon mengernyit, ''Maksudmu?''

''Aku tanya kau kemanakan Ahjusshi! Dia bukan seperti ini! Dia itu menyebalkan, suka mengatur, tidak pedulian dan yang paling penting dia tidak sama sepertimu...!''

''Aku adalah Choi Siwon, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku suamimu Kyu. Apa perlu aku perlihatkan buku nikah kita?''

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar, kenapa namja ini jadi sabar? Oke. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan.

''Perjanjian itu kemana? Aku yakin tidak ada pasal yang mengatakan kalau kau akan berubah seperti ini, jinjja kemana buku itu..'' Kyuhyun berusaha mencarinya. Siwon menghentikannya dan mendudukan Kyuhyun dia tempat tidur.

''Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus makan. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan pernah sembuh,''

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menaruh baki perak diatas paha Kyuhyun.

''Habiskan tidak boleh tersisa,''

''Jam berapa ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai makan. Siwon melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, ''Jam delapan. Wae?''.

''Aniya! Nyalakan televisinya...!''

Siwon menurut dan memberikan remote pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi langsung di Channel favoritenya.

''Sleepless in Seattle? Kau suka film seperti ini?'' tanya Siwon.

''Kalau tidak suka keluar saja! Lagipula kau tidak akan suka pada film romantis.''

''Aniya, apapun yang kau suka aku akan menyukainya,''

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, dia sudah capek meminta roh itu keluar dari tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun fokus kembali menonton film, tangannya yang ditopang siku menjadi menyangga untuk kepalanya.

''Kyu,'' panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem, ''Hmm..''

''Berputarlah..''

''Ya...! Ya..!'' pekik Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya dengan pelan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Warm-message. Relakslah baby,'' Siwon mulai memijatnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hampir gila dengan perlakuan Siwon hari ini. Entah apalagi yang akan Siwon lakukan sampai membuatnya semakin ikut gila.

''Menontonlah, selagi aku melakukan ini.'' ucap Siwon mengerti Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangannya yang tengah memberikan pijatan di kakinya.

Harus diakui, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya. Siwon menekankan jempolnya di lengkukan telapak kaki Kyuhyun. Kulit kakinya melebihi seorang Yeoja, begitu halus dan terawat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namja mempunyai kulit sehalus wanita?

''Kakimu halus,'' puji Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, matanya tidak bisa lepas memperhatikan jari Siwon. Bahkan ia mengabaikan film yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya.

''Bagaimana lebih baik?'' tanya Siwon menghentikan pijatannya. Kyuhyun terdasar kalau dia benar-benar menikmati itu.

Kyuhyun mengagguk dan menjauhkan kakinya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengambil obat flu di atas nakas.

''Minum obatmu, lalu tidur.'' suruh Siwon lembut. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja. Apa dia sudah terjerat oleh Siwon? Begitu mudah mengiyakan ucapan Siwon? Tidak mungkin!

#Cup

Mata Kyuhyun melotot dan melirik namja itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

''Selamat tidur,'' ucap Siwon kemudian memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kyuhyun berpikir, apa dia ingin Siwon kembali seperti dulu? Atau tetap seperti itu?

TBC.


End file.
